1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of coal gasifier processes and apparatus, and particularly apparatus capable of carrying out these processes by means of cyclic compression and expansion of reactant gases into and reacted gases out of the pores of the coal or other char fuel so that two or more differing product reacted gases can be formed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art description for this invention is essentially the same as the prior art already described in my earlier cross referenced application A, and this prior art material and references are incorporated herein by reference thereto.